Chihiro y El Río Kohaku
by kyondarko
Summary: Una chica de 16 años comienza a tener sueños, visiones y recuerdos sobre su corta estancia en el mundo espiritual. Puede que el río Kohaku ya no exista pero Chihiro esta segura que volverá a ver el espíritu que la salvo aquel día que casi muere ahogada
1. Capítulo 1: Preludio

Chihiro y el rio Kohaku

Capítulo 1: Preludio

Agua, el elemento más importante de todos. El agua de los ríos sagrados es inexplicablemente cristalina y pura, justo como el agua del río Kohaku.

Chihiro Ogino, una niña de cuatro años jugaba cerca del rio, sus padres Yumiko y Akiohiko Ogino comían el almuerzo cerca de ahí, en cuanto se percataron de que la pequeña no estaba a la vista, pronto comenzaron a buscarla.

Fue encontrada a un lado del río Kohaku, totalmente empapada y llorando, realmente tuvo mucha suerte, ¿una niña de cuatro años que cae al río sin nadie allí para salvarla y sobrevive?

La melancolía es un sentimiento poderoso, ese sentimiento sentía Chihiro cada vez que trataba de recordar aquella vez que una voz y una brisa bajo el agua la salvó de una muerte segura, un difícil cuestionamiento para una joven de ahora 16 años.

Curiosamente la joven Ogino tenía un sueño sobre un dragón, hermoso e intimidante a la vez, color blanco con cabellos verdes, esos sueños la perturbaban todas las noches, pues, algo deben significar, algo o alguien trata de contactarla o de advertirle algo, eso sentía ella.

El día que Chihiro se mudó a su nueva ciudad con sus padres fue un día algo extraño, se sintió eterno, la chica recuerda haber entrado en un túnel, al parecer era un parque de diversiones abandonado, allí pasaron la tarde ella y sus padres pero había algo más… algo perdido, algo misterioso detrás de eso.

Actualmente ella es una adolecente centrada en sus estudios, sus amigos la consideran la más inteligente de su preparatoria. Además es muy responsable y valiente, su madre había notado ese cambio desde el día que se mudaron hacía seis años.


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos Perdidos

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos Perdidos en la Inocencia

Un cálido día de Abril, mientras las hojas de cerezo caían descontroladamente Chihiro iba camino a su casa después de una dura prueba de matemáticas, caminaba con pasos lentos, disfrutando de un bello día.

Su cabello era largo y castaño, recogido con una liga brillante color rosa – curiosamente nunca supo quien se la había dado – su uniforme escolar era color azul oscuro con rayas blancas.

Cuando la chica cruzó la calle un coche apareció repentinamente y arrolló a la joven.

La pobre Chihiro, inconsciente y herida escuchaba unos susurros, trataba de abrir los ojos pero su vista era extremadamente borrosa.

Sen, Sen…

No lo pudo soportar y cayó inconsciente.

El primer día estuvo en un pueblo fantasma con un hermoso templo antiguo, ella estaba allí, parado frente a ella una misteriosa criatura con bata negra y mascara sin expresión la veía fijamente.

El segundo día, el dragón de sus sueños estaba ante sus ojos, su boca cubierta de sangre, estaba en un cuarto café, con colores cálidos, era caliente pero ya había estado allí antes.

El tercer día, ella tenía apariencia de cuatro años, su zapato color rosa pastel cayó hacia el río cercano, una mente inocente no sabe medir el peligro y entonces ella cayó al agua.

Sentía el agua en sus pulmones y una voz, de nuevo susurraba "Sen" y una brisa fresca sintió en su rostro, aún estando sumergida en el agua cristalina del rio.

El dragón se veía a lo lejos, subía desde lo más profundo del rio, parecía que hubiera abierto un portal dimensional. El dragón la sujeto y Chihiro salió volando del agua cayendo lentamente a lado del rio.

Al cuarto día Chihiro despertó en el hospital, su madre Yumiko se encontraba ahí con ella.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Estuviste cuatro días inconsciente después de que un auto te arrollara, menos mal ya despertaste, estaba realmente preocupada.

Tuve un sueño largo y profundo… ¿Sabes? También era algo extraño. Recuerdas esa vez que caí en el rio, creo que se llamaba Kohaku.

¡Claro que me acuerdo! Nos diste un gran susto.

Bueno, creo que ya se lo que ocurrió, sonará raro pero creo que un dragón me salvo, mas metafóricamente yo diría que el alma del Río me salvó.

Yo creo en esas cosas Chihiro, pero ¿un dragón? Aunque… dicen que los niños menores de cinco años pueden ver cosas que los adultos no.

Ya había escuchado eso.

Bueno, deja le aviso a tu padre que…

¡Mamá! Espera.

¿Sí?

¿Sabes quién es Sen?


	3. Capítulo 3: Muñeca de Papel

Capítulo 3: Muñeca de Papel

- ¿Sen?... No, jamás había escuchado ese nombre

¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

- No lo sé, es que, siento que alguien me llamaba con ese nombre o escuche a alguien ser llamado con ese nombre, pero…

- ¿De qué hablas Chihiro? ¿Quién te dijo Sen?

- El dragón.

-Querida, probablemente fue solo un sueño, no te preocupes.

- Pero…

- Tengo que avisarle a tu padre, él estaba muy preocupado, en verdad me alegro mucho amor ¡Ya estas de nuevo con nosotros.

Después de ese día, Chihiro no volvió a cuestionarse algo sobre sus descabellados sueños, de hecho, jamás volvió a soñar con eso.

Su vida volvió a la normalidad y los días pasaban más rápido que un auto de carreras, su madre había estado observando cómo su hija se interesaba cada día más por las artes.

Cuando Chihiro se graduó de la preparatoria se marchó de casa.

- Papá, muchas gracias por todo. Mamá, te voy a extrañar

- Nosotros a ti más, pequeña. Recuerdo cuando tu hermano Kozumi partió de casa, solo tenías 6 años, se que él estará encantado de recibirte en Osaka.

- Eso espero Papá, yo también quiero ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo.

- Seguro esa escuela de Arte sabrá apreciar tu talento, serás muy existosa hija

- Gracias Papá… Mamá.

Cuando la chica se subió al tren, se sentó hasta el fondo, mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos: "El Secreto Mundo Espiritual" escrito en 1943 por Lin Ashitaka.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, Osaka está demasiado lejos de la pequeña Akitarabi, de pronto Chihiro volteó a ver a los demás pasajeros, todos eran completamente sombras con un color oscuro, las luces parpadeaban constantemente y la tensión en el tren era como una película de Alfred Hitchcock, la joven muy asustada se pellizcaba para despertar, pero no funcionaba.

Al fondo del tren estaba esa extraña criatura con mascara inexpresiva, la veía fijamente, justo como aquella vez. Entonces la criatura se acercaba velozmente hacia Chihiro y ella grito, entonces…

- ¡Señorita, señorita!

- ¿¡Qué pasó?! ¿Fue un sueño?

- Un sueño… pero si usted estaba despierta ¿Usted constantemente sufre crisis nerviosas?

- ¿Qué dice?... No se preocupe ya estoy bien

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarnos ¿Si?

- Si, muchas gracias.

Chihiro se preguntaba que había pasado, si no fue un sueños, ¿Entonces qué paso?

Cuando bajó del tren la chica volteaba a todos lados a ver si veía a su hermano. Koizumi Ogino tenía entonces 25 años de edad, el partió de casa hacía 7 años, cuando la familia Ogino aún vivía en Yubabakitashi, al sur de Japón.

- Chihiro, Chihiro.

-Koizumi, hermano, te he extrañado mucho.

- Estoy ansiosa por conocer a tu novia, ¿Ya vive contigo?

- Si, seguro te llevarás muy bien con Lin.

- ¿Se llama Lin?

-Si ¿Porqué?

- Es que es extraño, una autora que idolatro se llamaba así.

-Bueno, porque no mejor nos vamos y platicamos en el camino

- Si, vamos

La pareja de hermanos se dirigía al auto y entonces en el pavimento del estacionamiento, justo debajo del auto de Koizumi, una grieta se abrió, tenía una luz interior color blanca y una muñeca de papel salió de él. La extraña figura de papel con un pico se adhihrió a la defensa tracera del auto y se quedó ahí. Algo me dice que Zeniba estaba detrás de esto...


End file.
